


Seeing Her Again

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [1]
Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew he'd meet her again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Her Again

She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair a flowing mass, her smile bright and welcoming.  


"Hi." Simple. The most he could work up to in the face of their reunion. He felt suddenly old and grey and frumpy.  


"Hi yourself." A grin. The kind of grin she used to give him. The kind that made his heart melt, right from the first.  


She turned back toward the grove, threw a challenging look over her shoulder. "You coming?"  


Andy reached out and took Julia's hand, and as his soul strode forth, his body relaxed into its final rest.

******  
The End


End file.
